Kingdom C I T Y
by Musica Famiglia
Summary: Tokyo, the paradise of danger, thrill, and crimes. So many crimes occur that all around the world people have begun calling the city, "The Crime City." But most people of Tokyo never minded that. Why? Well, it's because they have their protectors. The /Kingdom. C. I. T. Y./ and the MWPSB. Without them, Tokyo would surely be in much more chaos than it already was in. Cross-over. ;3


**Title : Kingdom. C. I. T. Y.**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue : Welcome to Crazy Tokyo. **

**Summary : Tokyo, the paradise of danger, thrill, and crimes. So many crimes occur that all around the world people have begun calling the city, "The Crime City." But most people of Tokyo never minded that. Why? Well, it's because they have their protectors. The /Kingdom. C. I. T. Y./ and the MWPSB. Without them, Tokyo would surely be in much more chaos than it already was in. Cross-over~!**

**Pairings : 1827, R27, ALL27, Akane x Shinya, & you'll just have to find out~ **

"Speaking"

_**'Thoughts' **_

_**Flashback**_

**"Italian" **

**Rating : T/M for language and... leeeeeeeemoooons~~~ *wiggles eyebrows***

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own KHR nor Psycho-Pass.**

**Warnings : Slightly AU~ The mafia will still be in here~ Also Psycho-Pass will be in here~~ Oh and another certain anime will be in here~**

**Announcements : Okay, I got this idea while watching Psycho-Pass and I thought it'd be cool if I wrote something similar -but not overly- to it~ So here it is~ ^_^ I hope you enjoy it~ **

* * *

"The targets' heading south! Spread out! #59, you know what to do, right?" A man clothed in a full black suit shouted as he stared at the numerous screens that each contained a certain person. He was currently in a room where dozens of people were all either doing 3 things. 1. Typing on an large screen that was laid before each one of them. 2. Moving around various objects that were shown on an large glowing transparent globe or sphere. And 3. Moving about the huge room at a fast pace while carrying several documents or objects. This room was the main room of the /Kingdom. C. I. T. Y./ & MWPSB HQ.

"What, you think I'm an idiot?! Don't take me lightly!" One of the men in the screens with shoulder-length silver hair yelled in annoyance as his pearly white teeth clenched on an unlit cigarette that was currently in his mouth. But he nonetheless spit out the cigarette and sped his red and black motorcycle towards the location where the target was heading towards.

"Hahahaha! Maa, maa~ You don't need to blow up on the chief, Gokudera." A man in another screen but with short black spiky hair who was also of the same age as his silver-haired companion, reasoned as he laughed care-freely. His grip tightened on his blue and black motorbike's handles as he curved a sharp turn. And despite that, he still laughed like an idiot.

"Don't you fuck with me either, Yamamoto!" Gokudera screamed back as a vein popped on his forehead. But Yamamoto simply laughed again.

"Herbivores, if you continue to bicker noisily, I'll bite you to death." Another raven-haired man but a little older threatened as the aura around him darkened greatly. He sped his purple and black motorcycle through the traffic with graceful ease and whizzed past cars that honked madly at the supposedly suicidal young man, but he payed no attention to such things. After all, they were all merely herbivores. He had no reason to listen to and obey them.

"Kufufufu~ For once I agree with the skylark here~ You two are very close to being stabbed with my trident once we get to our prey, and it won't be just a simple poke~" A man with long navy blue hair and a pineapple-shaped head spoke with a creepy smile. His right left eye shined with an eerie red glow as the kanji within it wavered slightly. He said this while speeding his sleek black and indigo colored sports car through an deserted street.

"What was that!? Why you bastards-!" Gokudera yelled. "Maa, maa~ Calm down, Gokudera! You too, Mukuro, Hibari-san!" Yamamoto tried to calm down his pissed off "friends" but it had no effect.

The man known as "chief" sighed tiredly as he listened to this conversation. "#59, #80, #18, #69! Quiet down and pay attention to the mission!" Chief (we'll just call him that for now) slammed both of his hands against the table before him as his eye twitched. This happened EVERY single time the idiots went out on a mission together! _  
_

_**'Pretty soon I'll be growing grey hair if this goes on.'** _Chief thought with a heavy sigh. His colleagues around him smiled at him in sympathy and understanding while sweatdropping at the same time.

"EXTREME! IS THIS AN EXTREME FIGHT!?" A LOUD shout echoed throughout the room as the occupants within it all covered their ears in pain. The people on the screen flinched as well -minus a few of course-, as they all had communicators so they could converse. But this was one of the reasons why they disliked/despised/hated the device. Because they could hear every single scream the man responsible for the scream, screamed.

"SHUT THE F'CKIN HELL UP YOU STUPID TURF-TOP!" Gokudera shouted angrily. Because of the stupid boxer his precious ears were going to go deaf, and to him, his ears were the second...okay I meant third most precious body part to him besides his fingers and family jewels.

"WHAT WAS THAT OCTOPUS-HEAD!?" The man nicknamed "turf-head" yelled back loudly again.

"Gokudera Hayato! Sasagawa Ryohei! You BOTH shut up right now!" Chief roared as his face twitched. He had enough of hearing all this screaming.

"..."

Both silver-haired men immediately shut up. When chief says shut up, then you shut up. Anyone who wants to still live, should never piss the chief off. It was a good thing they weren't in the same place as the man, or they'd already be kissing the floor.

"You're not even little brats and you still squabble like you are!"

"...Gomenasai.../to the extreme.." Both silverettes mumbled. Chief glared at the screens for a while then sighed as his anger slowly dissipated. "I always wonder how _she _even managed to control such wild animals." Chief murmured to himself, missing the slight flinch of all the screen's occupants.

"Maa, anyways, you boys need to-"

The chief was beginning to say something when one of the workers suddenly shouted. "Chief! The targets' just up ahead north!"

"Really!? Okay then, #18! Turn east! #33! Turn to your left!" Chief ordered urgently.

"Hn." Hibari grunted as he turned towards the ordered direction. He normally didn't obey herbivores, but he had no will to disobey after the chief herbivore had mentioned _her. _

"Yosh!" Ryohei shouted enthusiastically, but his grip on his yellow and black motorcycle's handles tightened as he sped through an deserted alleyway. His thoughts were on a certain woman whom he tried so hard to forget.

"#59! Turn southwest! #69! Head straight then turn northeast! #80! Turn to your right then just go straight and stop there! Do you understand?" All mentioned men confirmed the order in their own way as they followed their destined route. But all their thoughts were solely on only one person. Their **_lost_ _princess_**.

* * *

"You motherfucking SOB! Stay the fuck still will you?!" Gokudera hollered as he threw a dozen dynamites at the criminal who was currently screaming and running for his life. Oh, here comes Hibari... Man, run for your life, like, NOW!

"You! Herbivore! Kamikorosu!" As of this moment, Hibari Kyoya was pissed. And I mean PISSED. First, he was reminded of _that _woman by that herbivore and second, this herbivore was running around like a headless chicken and disturbing his peace. So, there's only one thing he's gotta do at times like these. And that's to BITE THE HERBIVORE TO DEATH. A carnivores' gotta do what a carnivores' gotta do.

"ST-STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The man, Calvino, screamed as he brought out his box weapon and lit it with his weak storm flame ring. After a few seconds, out of the box came a ginormous, ugly, hairy, green, caterpillar. That also had multiple orange horn-like things sticking out of the places around it's head.

"Lucifer! Kill them!" Calvino screamed with insanity clearly shown in his eyes. Missing the blank look of all his enemies.

"A CATERPILLAR? You've gotta be fuckin' KIDDING ME!" Gokudera roared as his eye twitched madly.

"That is lame to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted bluntly as the object of the insults twitched.

"Don't look down on me! Die you pathetic fools!" Calvino screeched. And the caterpillar known as "Lucifer" charged at the group as it's sharp teeth gleamed in the moonlight. Poisonous fumes and liquids leaked out from all over it.

"Wha- oi, that guy must be an idiot! Who does he think we-"

"Don't underestimate it!"

Gokudera was about to whip out his dynamites when he heard the chief warn him through his communicator. "The poison of that caterpillar can NOT be underestimated! Listen, I don't want any of you to do anything rash so-"

_**SWOOSH** _

A black blur flew past the bomber and swordsman who was beside the bomber, interrupting the chief.

"Wha-" Chief stared at the screen stunned. "Eh? Just now...what flew by?" Yamamoto asked in a confused tone, he turned his head to stare after the swift figure that was charging at the THING.

"Tha-that's...HIBARIIII! Didn't you hear me just now!? I said-!" Chief was beginning a rant but stopped when he noticed that the ex-prefect wasn't even paying attention to him. "I'll bite you to death; Herbivore!" The now identified Hibari threatened as he rushed forward at an shocking speed and brought out his infamous tonfas and aimed to bite the "herbivore" to death. The tonfas then began to glow abruptly with an neon purple glow.

"Perish, _**Forma** **Nuvola**_!" Hibari ordered into the cool air as he gripped his glowing tonfas, and a voice immediately answered his order.

_**"Understood. Dominatore : Forma Nuvola. ACCESS ACCEPTED."** _Hibari's tonfas glowed brighter as thin turquoise streaks ran along and all around both weapons.

"Wha-" Calvino eyes widened and he stepped backwards as he recognized the new form of the tonfas. _**'That's-!'** _The man clenched his teeth hard. "Tch! Lucifer, **Veleno Demone**!" The creature screeched and obeyed it's master's orders as it opened it's mouth, revealing all the razor sharp teeth within. A strange green orb suddenly began forming in the middle of the monster's mouth.

Chief's eyes narrowed as he recognized the pattern of the monster's actions. "All of you get down!" The ordered group's eyes sharpened and they immediately ducked down -or jumped out of the way- as an huge orb of green, shot just above them. They all turned and stared at the spot where the orb had hit, only to see that the whole area the attack had hit was half gone.

"What on-" Gokudera stared in slight awe at the destruction that the single orb had done and he quickly pressed a button on the communicator that was hooked onto his ear, the silverette stood observing the destruction as a visor slid across his eyes. Numerous information data appeared and the silver haired bomber and genius memorized them all and calculated them in his head.

"That was EXTREME!" Ryohei roared excitedly as he pumped his fists upwards.

"Oya, oya~ That man must want to die today~ His repulsive pet almost dirtied me!" Mukuro said pleasantly while smiling but the atmosphere around him changed as a light indigo flame lit up his trident.

"Uwaaah! That was close!" Yamamoto laughed as he scratched his head. "Thanks for the warning Chief!" The swordsman waved at a building that was a nearby while saying this. The reason he said this towards the building was because he knew that a secret camera was settled somewhere within it, recording the group's every move and sending it straight to the HQ.

Over at the HQ, Chief sighed as he slightly slumped. _**'These guys...are going to be the end of me.' **_The man rubbed the bridge of his nose while mumbling to himself and stared at the idiot waving enthusiastically at him from the screen.

"What...was that, Chief?" Gokudera asked as he continued to collect data. Chief stopped mumbling to himself and looked up to stare at the screen where it showed the creature that was now glowing an eerie green. "That, was the "_**Veleno** **Demone**_" an attack that consists of poison far greater than most poisonous substances. It even surpasses your sister's."

Gokudera's face instantly turned green as he fell to his knees while clutching his stomach. "Arrgh! M-my stomach...!" "Ah! Gokudera, are you okay?" Yamamoto bent down and patted the fallen bomber's back in comfort.

Chief sweatdropped. "Anyways, as I was saying. Though the owner isn't someone to fear, his "pet" rather, is the one you should fear. Because-" Chief's face grew serious when something passed by the screen swiftly, again.

"What the-HIBARI! Will you just listen to me for once?!" Chief's eye twitched madly. But the man he was speaking to wasn't even listening. "HIBARI KYOUYA! I demand you to-!" Chief began shouting when Hibari cut him off with an answer that left him stumped. "I don't take orders from herbivores. I only listen to the_ omnivore_." Hibari replied simply as he brought up his tonfas once more and faced the creature as it was about to shoot off another attack, but of course, he was faster. "Herbivore, for disrupting the peace, I'll bite you death." Hibari charged forward.

**_"Dimonatore : Forma Annientatore : Nuve Distruttiva." _**Hibari smirked as he aimed a tonfa towards the monster. Calvino's face was twisted in a crazy grin, but when he saw the man who would change his life charging at him; he couldn't help but be filled with fear as he looked at the man's eyes. _**'This guy...he's..'** _Multiple emotions swirled around in his eyes and sweat trickled down his face, but when he saw that he had no way to escape. He gave in to his fate. He closed his eyes. _**'Sorry...boss. I failed you.'**_

**"Disappear." **Hibari whispered and he swiftly flew by the monster and leaped forward then span backwards in mid-air, but as he stared at Calvino, his eyes widened a small fraction then narrowed. _**'This herbivore...!'** _

Chief glared at the silent Calvino then his eyes widened and he opened his mouth to scream loudly. "GET DOWN!" And without hesitation, all of the ordered men immediately leaped away backwards while Hibari crossed his arms over his face. And his tonfas glowed purple then shifted into a large silver shield with glowing violet vines going all over it.

_**BOOM! **_The creature, Lucifer, along with it's owner both exploded. Blood and strange substances painted the ground. Poison burned the ground in the places it splattered onto.

Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera and jumped out of the way, he landed on the ground and slid a short distance backwards from the explosion, his face grim and serious. Gokudera who was still slightly green landed on the ground safely but immediately crumpled to the ground again. He squinted an eye open to stare at the flaming mass of destruction in disbelief. "That bastard...he actually-!"

Mukuro leaped backwards as he swept his trident in front of him and an indigo barrier formed around him instantly. When the exploding stopped, he landed on his feet nimbly and the barrier disappeared. A smirk formed across the pineapple-headed man's face. "Kufufufu~ What an unpleasant way to die."

Ryohei jumped backwards and landed firmly on his feet as he crossed both of his fists over his face. He brought his hands away from his face when the exploding stopped, and stared at the large burning lump that lied a distance away. The boxer's face was laced with seriousness as he muttered out loud. "That was so not extreme."

Chief's breathing grew slightly heavy as he, along with all the other staff members stared in disbelief and horror at the scene before them. Chief frowned as he lowered his head, his bangs shadowing his grey eyes. _**'We...failed...?' **_He gripped the railing before him hard as this single thought passed through his head.

Hibari gracefully leaped off of the place he was perched upon and slowly walked towards the flaming mass that was once his target and it's pet. He stopped a short distance away. His eyes were full of disdain as he clenched his tonfas tightly. **_'Tch. Pathetic herbivore..'_**

* * *

That night, staff from the K. C.I.T.Y. HQ hurried over and put out the fire. Multiple men in long white cloaks hovered over the mass as they recorded the data and results onto an small floating screen. Small robots scurried all over the place, picking up the small details and objects that came from the explosion.

A few feet away, the group of hunters watched this all silently, as a tall man in a full black suit spoke to them quietly while lighting up a cigarette. "This mission...was a failure, right? Tanzaki-san?" Gokudera murmured as he stared at nothing in particular while numerous people moved about quickly before and around him. The man, Tanzaki breathed in a drag then blew out white streams of smoke into the night. Hibari glared at the man but held in his anger for once.

"...Yeah. We failed." Tanzaki looked up to stare at the night sky and the millions of stars that were scattered all over it. "Kufufufu~ It wouldn't have been if the fool hadn't commit suicide." Mukuro's eyebrow twitched.

"Ahahahaha! That's true." Yamamoto laughed care-freely while rubbing the back of his head, but his eyes told otherwise. "That was really not extreme." Ryohei grumbled quietly to himself. He was bent over with his elbows resting upon his thighs, his hands were clasped together as his silver-grey eyes stared at them silently.

"Hn." Hibari grunted as a breeze blew through his hair. His steel-blue eyes staring into the distance at the shimmering city that blinked and glowed variations of bright colors. And soon, the world around him became extinct as he drifted into his thoughts and got lost.

_/_"_A kingdom of rainbow city lights."/_

_/"Hah?"/_

_/"It looks like a kingdom of rainbow city lights. Doesn't it?"/ _

_/"You strange herbivore. What nonsense are you spouting this time?"/_

_/"Hehe~ Nevermind!"/_

_/"...Weird herbivore."/_

Hibari closed his eyes then opened them slowly. A strong gust of wind blew around him as he continued to gaze at the beautiful city.

_/"A beautiful paradise on the outside, but a living nightmare within. That's what this place is. That's why I'm escaping this prison. Please try to understand my intentions, Kyouya."/ _

Hibari gritted his teeth as he slipped a hand into the inner pocket of his jacket and brought out a fancy silver locket. He brought his hand up and then let go of the locket, letting the chain tangled with his slender fingers dangle the locket as the lid popped open, revealing the picture of him with an smiling young woman whose upper face was hidden by the moonlight glinting off of the shiny accessory. _**'Hn. You foolish omnivore.' **_Emotions flashed through the raven's eyes as he dropped his hand and swiftly caught the locket in his hand. He clenched it tightly then went back to gazing at the city.

_**'I'll find you. No matter what. And this time, I won't ever let you go. Tsunarumi.'** _

* * *

**Musica Famiglia : ...AAAAARRRGGHH! I...am so stupid! OTL I can't believe I didn't update anything for this long! Haaaaaaah... Well I have my certain reasons for doing so, so please try to understand minna-san. *Dodges knives* Or not. ****Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story so far! I actually finished this chapter pretty quickly. XD Or maybe it's because this was an prologue...oh well. *Shrugs* Ah, btw! Please tell me if I made any mistakes. Oh and R&R! X3 Like they say, "The more you R&R, the faster I update." ^^ So please do so~ But of course no flames. **


End file.
